The invention generally relates to construction, and, more particularly, relates to a tool to facilitate the installation of decking planks and accessories.
In a typical plank deck assembly, decking planks are mounted to a deck frame in uniformly spaced apart relationship in order to allow surface water or rain to pass through the deck as well as to aid in ventilation. The spacing selected for use between the deck planks may vary depending on the type of materials used in construction as well as anticipated environmental conditions.
Deck builders employ various implements to maintain uniformity in deck plank spacing, including wooden spacers, nails or specially made jigs. Wooden spacers, while inexpensive to manufacture, are subject to swelling and shrinking depending on the presence of moisture and, therefore, may not consistently provide uniform spacing. Further, wooden spacers are subject to fracture, splintering and other wear conditions, making them unsuitable for long term or extensive use. Non-wooden implements such as nails are frequently used as spacers to maintain uniform plank spacing; however, nails may be difficult to use, in part, because they have a tendency to fall between the decking planks, while the planks are maneuvered into position. In addition to the foregoing drawbacks, wooden spacers, nails and other known implements are typically limited to providing a single spacing width. In consequence, building contractors may be required to either carry an assortment of differently sized spacers, or to construct one or more customized spacers at each job site. Finally, currently used spacers may have coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) that differ from the CTEs of deck planking materials. Such CTE variations lead to inconsistent plank spacings.
There is therefore a need to provide an inexpensive, durable, multipurpose tool useful for constructing decks. The preferred tool would be made of a material having a CTE that generally corresponds to the CTE of decking materials being assembled to ensure uniform spacing. In addition, the preferred tool would serve a variety of functions, including, but not limited to, use as a protractor, a measuring device, a spacer useful for a plurality of gap sizes, a saw guide and a leveling device.
The invention provides a tool that is useful for installing decking planks, balusters and accessories. The tool is configured to provide several distinct functions, which include, but are not limited to, defining angles and distances, ensuring accurate and consistent spacing of decking planks and balusters, leveling structural members, and spacing fasteners.
According to one aspect of the invention, a tool to facilitate installation of decking planks includes a main body portion having at least one structural feature that defines a plane. At least one flange is coupled to the main body portion and is oriented substantially perpendicular to the plane. The tool further includes: means for mounting at least one leveling vial on the tool, means for defining an angle; and means for defining a distance.
According to another inventive aspect a tool to facilitate installation of decking planks includes a substantially planar main body portion, and a pair of oppositely extending flanges coupled to the main body portion, wherein the flanges oriented substantially perpendicular to the planar surface.